Crash and Burn
by EmilyB
Summary: romantic but a little sad songfic with the title song


My first songfic, so I hope I get this right. Set in SMR, when Darien has the nightmares and breaks up with Serena.  
  
"Crash and Burn" is sung by Savage Garden and written by the members of that band, Daniel Jones and Darren Hayes.  
================================================================  
  
~When you feel all alone  
and the world has turned its back on you,   
give me a moment, please,  
to tame your wild, wild heart.~  
  
"Darien, wait!" She runs after him, but he doesn't turn. "Please! How can you do this to yourself? And us?"   
  
He nearly pauses. After all this, she still thinks of *his* feelings, not hers. Then his stubborn edge reasserts itself, and he walks on.  
  
~I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you.  
It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold.  
When darkness is upon your door,  
and you feel like you can't take any more~  
  
Another day, another attempt to get through to him. Maybe a new tactic would work?  
  
"Darien, didn't you get enough of loneliness in the orphanage? You've got a chance here. Please, for your own sake and not mine, please come back to me."  
  
He curses her audibly, then himself loudly if only in his own mind. Later that night, alone as always in his apartment, he cries.  
  
~Let me be the one you call  
if you jump I'll break your fall  
lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone~  
  
She tries silence, his own approach, following him through the streets till he screams at her to leave, go away. People stare, some sympathetic, some annoyed, some thinking of their own love lives. At his angry glare, she simply says, "I'll get you back. I'm the one for you, for always. And I won't forget."  
  
~When you feel all alone,  
and a loyal friend is hard to find~  
  
Both talk to Andrew, to get inside the other's head through him. He suffers through it until they both ask the same question, "Why is he/she doing this to me?" near tears. After that he bans them both from the arcade till they work things out.  
  
~You're caught in a one-way street  
with the monsters in your head.  
When hopes and dreams are far away,  
and you feel like you can't face the day~  
  
Even Sammy comments on her tear-streaked face after yet another sleepless night.  
  
Even Darien's teachers ask after him, worried he might be working himself too hard.  
  
~Let me be the one you call,  
if you jump I'll break your fall,   
lift you up and fly away with you into the night~  
  
He saves her life while disguised, pretending not to recognize her big blue eyes. This although he knows they see right through him.  
  
~If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone~  
  
He nearly breaks after yet another barrage of tears. One tear splashes onto his shoe, where it sparkles as she runs away.  
  
~Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again.  
You'll breathe again~  
  
She has the dream herself, his nightmare mingling with hers till it becomes reality. She wakes with a start.  
  
~When you feel all alone,  
and the world has turned it's back on you,  
cive me a moment, please,  
to tame your wild, wild heart~  
  
The monster attacks her, just her, deliberately. He comes to the rescue a minute too late to stop it. She lies on the bench, comatose and nearly lifeless. Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince. How can he turn his back again? And what can a weak man like himself possibly do?  
  
~Let me be the one you call  
if you jump I'll break your fall.  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night~  
  
A kiss?  
  
~If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone~  
  
She runs into his arms, floats there wrapped in his warmth and love.  
  
She opens her eyes, looks into his. "You're not alone."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
